


The Graveyard Alchemist

by sakura_lisel



Series: Stories I adopted from theBlackSeaReaper [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesiac Harry Potter, Because of a deal made with Truth a young amnesiac 6 year old Female Harry Potter gets, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter gets a left prosthetic Automail arm thanks to Scar, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Human Selim Bradley (Anime 2003), Made Trisha Elric PRIDE instead of SLOTH in this story, Maes Hughes Lives, Magical world tracks her down at age 27 instead of being 16 like they were expecting her to be, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Military Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Overprotective Wrath | King Bradley, Repressed Memories, Ron Weasley Bashing, Roy Mustang and Female Harry Potter Are Soulmates romance, Sent back 11 years in time into the past into the country of Amestris and was later adopted by, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Soldier Harry Potter, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Wrath | King Bradley and his wife and 21 years go by before the two timelimes catch up and the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (HP!FMA xover)Liana Eden Potter was also known as the Graveyard Alchemist, had time jumped when she was younger thanks to a deal with Truth. Until this day, she has had no memory of what happened to her before coming to Amestris. Until one day, her mysterious past comes back to haunt her.-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)





	The Graveyard Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackSeaReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSeaReaper/gifts).

> Want to read the version that the **_theBlackSeaReaper_** originally created? Click on this link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7861278/1/The-Graveyard-Alchemist to go check out the original version of my story that I adopted from the **_theBlackSeaReaper_**.

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Fullmetal Alchemist_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been **_10_** years since Female Harry disappeared at the age of **_6_** and wound up **_11_** years in the past in Amestris where she grows up and becomes a State Alchemist, while in the **_Fullmetal Alchemist_** part of the crossover **_21_** years would have gone by for her since her time traveling arrival into the past and cause her to be **_27_** when the timelines of both worlds catch up with each other. It will be the year **_2006_** when she gets found and dragged back for what would be her sixth year at Hogwarts and making her **_16_**, instead of the year being **_2004_** in her fourth year and being **_14_** instead like in canon. I’m also moving the **_Triwizard Tournament_** into the sixth year time slot so she won’t miss it. I’m also making it so that female Harry and everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**. 

**_Author’s Notes:_** I’m adopting this story from **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** who has recently put up a bunch of her old stories for adoption and has given me permission to adopt and try and continue a few of them. I’m going to post her old chapters up on my account and combining them into one single chapter, before continuing on with my own chapters for them. I won’t change that much from the original version. 

**_Update as of: September 24, 2019_** \- I’ve updated some things in this chapter. The first most **_obvious_** change to the chapter is **_who_** wound up raising Liana after her arrival in Amestris all those years ago, don’t all of you think? _lol_ I _swear_ the idea hit me out of the blue and it wouldn’t go away until I put it into the story. I made Führer Bradley be her adopted dad, as one of the reasons he seems so ‘sensitive’ when Severus openly insulted her when the wizards showed up asking questions about her. I figured that **_somebody_** had to have raised the newly arrived amnesiac 6 year old Liana Potter all those years ago to turn her into the woman she became when she is older, and why not Führer Bradley thanks to his human wife? Besides how else would she have been able to get training in alchemy and get to do the exams at age 13 if she didn’t have some kind of _really_ close ties to _somebody_ in the military? 

Plus I’m making this story a combination of both the original **_Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)_** and the **_ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_**, with the main change is that I’m using the original 100% **_human_** version of **_Selim Bradley_** instead of the Homunculi version of the character. I don’t know who I’ll get to be Pride though. I looked online on the character, and it said he’s supposed to be around 9-10 when he is introduced into the series, so I have Liana be 17 when the Führer Bradley’s adopt Selim as a baby, so she’s 27 by the time the wizards catch up with her. 

Another combination of both the original **_Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)_** and the **_Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_** version is Sloth. I’m having **Trisha Elric** be a Homunculi again in this story, but instead of being **_Sloth_** like in the 2003 anime version of **Fullmetal Alchemist**, but I’m going to make her the new **_Pride_** instead, while the male **_Sloth_** from **_Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_** stays. 

Plus I’m making **_Remus_** Lupin female in this story as well, and I am pairing her up with Sirius Black. Her new name in this story will be **_Remina_** Lupin-Black, or ‘**_Remi_**’ to her friends and family. 

Plus the prologue is now **_10,823_** words **_longer_** than it was when it was first put up months ago, where the word count used to be **_9,140_** when it was first put up with some editing of the original to make it longer for a brand new total of **_19,963_** words minus everything else that’s in here. 

**_Word Count:_** 19,963 

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!FMA xover)_** Liana Eden Potter was also known as the Graveyard Alchemist, had time jumped when she was younger thanks to a deal with Truth. Until this day, she has had no memory of what happened to her before coming to Amestris. Until one day, her mysterious past comes back to haunt her. **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _extreme_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
“**_§§Hi§§_**“ – Parseltongue 

**_The Graveyard Alchemist_**  
Prologue  
Originally Created By: TheBlackSeaReaper  
Adopted By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-Train bound for East City, Amestris - June 10, 2006~-_**

Sitting on a train which was headed toward the East City where her comrade, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was stationed, was the infamous and feared Graveyard Alchemist, Colonel Liana Eden Potter-Bradley, who was also the adopted daughter of Führer King Bradley and his wife, Angelique, for the last twenty-one years of her life, after her first arrival in Amestris when she was six years old with no memories of her past beyond her name and birthday. 

The day of her arrival had mysteriously arrived a flash of blinding white light in the middle of State Alchemist military headquarters unconscious and badly injured and half dead from her injuries. Führer Bradley’s wife Angelique happened to be visiting her husband that day, and had been the first to rush to the six year olds aid once she had realized what had happened, and Liana had been rushed to the headquarters infirmary to be treated and stabilized before being transferred to a nearby hospital, where she spent a month in recovery from her injuries. 

Angelique Bradley had quickly taken a shine to the young girl as the weeks went by since her arrival, and after discovering that Liana had no idea of where she came from or who had hurt her so badly, and that Liana would be transferred to the nearest orphanage once she was discharged, Angelique managed to talk her husband into adopting the young girl into their family instead of letting her be sent to an orphanage. 

It wasn’t well known among the military that Liana was Führer Bradley’s adopted daughter, except for a well few trusted people. When she took the State Alchemist exam and joined the military by the time she was thirteen years old, she enrolled under the Potter name, and worked hard on her own power merits to move up in the ranks of the military as the years went by. Anyone who found out her relationship with Führer Bradley were quickly debased of the idea that it was her father’s influence that allowed her to move up in ranks, as she proved herself time and time again that she could handle anything they tried to throw at her without outside interference from anyone including her father. 

As she grew older, she later received the codename ‘Graveyard Alchemist’ from Führer Bradley, because during her time in Ishvalan War with the others. Even though her alchemy is based on creation and destruction, she had a bad habit that each time that she killed someone; she would pull their bodies into the ground and leave a tombstone behind. The only weird thing about it that had _truly_ earned her current codename, was that for some reason, that person’s name, date of birth, and date of death always appeared on the tombstone, and nobody has ever been able to discover the reason _how_ or even _why_ it _always_ happened that way. After Führer Bradley had heard about what happens involving her powers, he decided that the Graveyard Alchemist would be the perfect official State Alchemist Codename for her and the rest was history. 

She still remembers the war like it was just yesterday. Liana remembers how the war got started in the first place; in fact, it was one of her men that was accused of killing that young girl. But she knew it was not him as he was with her for the whole day, never went out of her sight that day. It was sad to see him resign as he was a good soldier, but it was necessary. 

During the war, Liana and a few other soldiers secretly went against her commanding officers backs and made sure to go out of her way to make sure that any unarmed women and children she found while on her own managed to escaped safely and was not killed along with any men and elderly who didn’t want to be involved in the fighting that was going. She even had some of their men go with them to make sure that nothing terrible happened to them, and managed to save a lot of people. 

By the time the Liana was seventeen years old, the war was soon over, and the Bradley family was extended when they adopted a newborn baby boy from the local orphanage, who they named Selim Bradley who had pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. As the years went by since Selim’s adoption, the two siblings had become really close despite their age difference, and whenever Liana had some spare time from the military to come back to the Bradley house to visit, she spent most of her time with Selim, watching over him when their parents were too busy with other things. 

Over the following years since the war was finished, Führer King Bradley personally funded her project that not only is a way for her search for her lost memory, but also to see if the country was doing as well as they hoped it is. And also without the Führer’s knowledge, she checks up on the refugees’ camps and make sure that everyone was doing okay while traveling abroad throughout Amestris. 

Unlike most military dogs, she is sort of welcomed into the camps as it was now common knowledge that it was her doing that most women, children, and the elderly escaped safely from the war zone. She also made sure that they had any food and medical supplies that they may need, when she could provide it without getting caught. Her Alchemist power was also greatly welcomed during burials, once the refugees discovered what she could do with her Alchemy, as her Alchemy helped identify previously unknown dead bodies who’s remains had been damaged beyond recognition during the war, after the bodies were dug back up and she used her Alchemy to rebury them, and her special tombstones that always appeared gave the personal info on the body so that they may be reunited with any family that might have survived the war and given a proper burial by their families. 

The reason why Liana Potter was going back to the East City was there are some pretty wild rumors going on there and she wanted to make sure that they were not true before heading back out to her next mission. According to rumors, Central Alchemist Headquarters is now station in East City, because of some serial killer that was named Scar, and the other rumor was that Homunculi was reported to sighted. Plus, Liana had the feeling that something big is going to happen soon in that city and in case her gut feeling was right, she wants to be there to help stop it before things really got out of hand. 

'_I can’t believe how crazy things have been getting since I’ve been gone. I miss out on hearing the latest news that’s going on back in Central,_' Liana thought silently to herself as she looked out the train car window as the scenery passed by as the train sped along the tracks, before letting out a loud sigh of frustration, '_I really just hope things are not as bad I’ve heard it has become since the last time I’ve been back home…_' 

* * *

**_~-Headmasters Office, Hogwarts, - June 11, 2006~-_**

“Headmaster, I believe that I have _finally_ found Liana Potter,” Mrs. Figg said as she looked at the Headmaster through the fireplace in her home. 

The Headmaster’s blue eyes began to twinkle for the first time since he and the others found out that little Liana Potter was missing. He blamed himself when they all found out that Liana was being severely abused by her so called family. Even Professor Severus Snape stopped his comments about Liana being spoiled and being a clone of her father and Albus believes that Professor Snape would now get to know Liana before judging her. 

When Albus had found out about Liana’s abuse at the hands of her relatives, he had been slightly ashamed that things had gotten so bad with the Dursleys, and had been worrying about the missing Potter heiress’s location all these years. He had called in what was left of the Order of the Phoenix to help locate the missing girl, but none of their efforts had ever born fruit in locating the wayward girl. 

They had even tried locating her using the Hogwarts school registry when it came time for her to start her schooling at Hogwarts, but even that had led to a dead end. When the school registry’s dictation quill tried to automatically write down her exact location, all that showed up was the message ‘Address Unknown’ underneath her name. Even sending out Hogwarts owls with just her name on it came up with nothing, as the owls would simply circle around the school like they were unsure of which direction to go in to find their target before finally giving up and returning to the castle to return the undelivered letter. 

He had even tried getting Fawkes to deliver the letters as well, but for some reason Fawkes would flat out refuse, and sometimes would look scared at the very idea of going to look for Liana Potter, which made Albus even more concerned at his familiars reactions. 

'_There have been too many hurdles in our search for Ms. Potter. If what Arabella has found is true, then we are just one step closer to finally locating the girl. I feel bad for the girl and what her life was before she disappeared,_' Albus thought silently to himself, as he glanced at Mrs. Figg as the older woman took a seat across from him, '_but it’s for the greater good of everyone that she comes back. Hopefully there is still time to mold the girl into what she needs to be in time to beat Tom if he comes back._' 

“That is superb news, Arabella. It’s the best that I’ve heard all day. Now that we know where she is, we can finally bring her home where she belongs and put her on the proper path to her destiny,” Albus asked as he put on his best grandfatherly smile for the woman before him as he steepled his hands together on top of the desk in front of him, “_Where_ is she so that we may go retrieve her and bring her home, and exactly how did you manage to locate her, my dear?” 

Mrs. Figg looked at him unsurely for a moment before answering, as she pulled out the book she had brought with her, and flipped it open a few dozen pages before coming to a stop on a picture of what looked to be a group of foreign muggle soldiers, and pointed directly at a redheaded woman who stood at the center of the group of soldiers, “There she is. She’s in a country called Amestris.” 

Albus looked down at the picture in confusion for a few moments, as he stared intently at the redheaded woman. He had to admit that whoever the woman was, she looked a lot like Lily Potter nee Evans when she was alive, but that was impossible since the woman had been dead for the last decade and a half. 

“Arabella, you must be mistaken. That is a grown _woman_, not a young _girl_ whom you are pointing at,” Albus glanced down at the picture of the woman that Arabella was pointing at in confusion, as his eyes narrowed a bit at the redhead before glancing back at Arabella with irritation in his eyes, “where precisely is Ms. Potter in this picture? Perhaps you made a mistake?” 

“You’re _looking_ at her, Albus. I _know_ it’s her. The woman in the picture has the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. But she looks _older_ than sixteen. My cousin sent me a history book of Amestris the other day and in it was a section of famous war heroes and on one of the pages was the name Liana Potter-Bradley,” Arabella stated stubbornly, as she saw the look on Albus’ face, as she refused to back down in what she had said as she reached forward and turned the page to another selection of pictures that were close-ups of the faces of the people in the previous page and she once again pointed at the red headed woman from before as she continued speaking once more, “As you can plainly see, it had a close up picture of her face. And there it was in plain sight was the scar. Despite her looking so old, it can’t be just a coincidence that the woman in the book has the same name as Liana, and looks just like her, but also has the bloody scar as well. So I called you immediately.” 

'_I hate to admit it, but she’s right about that. That _scar_ is the only best way to identify Liana Potter. But how in Merlin’s name did the chit get all the way to _Ameristis_ of all places, and _why_ does she look so much _older_ than she _should_ be?_' Albus thought silently to himself as he read some of what was written in the book about Liana’s life, before he finally flipped through the pages until he found correct page that had the close up picture of Liana on it, as he scrutinized the picture for a moment, taking every detail of the young woman in the picture as he eyed the still visible yet faint lightning bolt scar that could be seen on the redheads forehead before finally making up his mind about the situation, '_I have to start making preparations to bring the chit back to England _if_ this young woman is _truly_ the missing Potter heiress. Though we’ll have to _do_ something about her _age_, and I’m sure Severus can whip up a deaging potion in no time. She’s _supposed_ to be a _teenager_, not a grown _woman_. And she’s a muggle war veteran? What kind of life has she led if she fought in a war?_' 

“Arabella would you mind if I borrow your book for a while? I wish to study it some more as we make plans for retrieving Ms. Potter from her current location,” Albus said as he gave the woman before him a benign smile, as his blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his glasses, as he promptly stood up while clutching the book in his hands tightly, “I promise that I will return it to you as soon as possible.” 

“Go ahead and take it with you if you think it will help you find her, but I want it back as soon as possible, that’s my only copy of the book, If you do find her,” Arabella said as she also stood up from her seat and followed Albus over to her fireplace as he got ready to leave via floo, as a thoughtful look appeared on her face as she thought about what she was going to say next, before continuing speaking once more, “please let me know. I’ve missed the girl all these years and I really want to know that she truly is safe and sound, if not happy at least compared to how her life with those blasted Dursleys was like.” 

“I will make sure to do exactly that, Arabella, don’t you worry. Plus you have my word, that I will also come back soon to bring back that book for you as soon as I am able to,” Headmaster Dumbledore said before saying goodbye to Mrs. Figg. 

As soon as Albus came out of the fireplace in his office at Hogwarts, he placed the book on his desk as he called one of the Hogwarts house elves to his side, and told her to have Professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall come to his office immediately for an emergency meeting. 

* * *

Half an hour later, found Albus sitting behind his office desk as he impatiently waited while Minerva and Severus finished reading the book, as concern and frustration filled the three wizards as they read more about their missing saviors life up until now that the book was providing for them. 

Professor Snape put the book down after he was finish reading the short paragraph on Liana Potter, the Ishvalan War Veteran. He was sadden that Liana Potter had to fight on the front lines in the war that lasted for almost a decade, though at the same time he was pleased by the circumstances. 

* * *

**(AN: I am sorry, but I don’t know how long that war had lasted so I made a time. Please forgive me if I am wrong.)**

* * *

'_To have been a soldier at such a young age and going off to war. I almost wish she could have been raised differently,_' Albus thought silently to himself for a moment as he stroked his long white beard with his left hand as he sat back in his chair as he waited for Minerva and Severus to finish reading the book for themselves, '_but at least I know she’ll be prepared to do what needs to be done against Tom, as any soldier would do. We just need to get her training in magic soon…_' 

After finding about the abuse that she went through before she disappeared when she was six years old, he wanted to find her and make sure that she was well taken care of. But this was the last thing that anyone would expect to happen. 

Professor McGonagall was having similar thoughts; even after all of these years since little Liana was discovered missing. She never really forgave the Headmaster for placing her with the Dursleys. But new anger towards the Headmaster began to rise when she learned that little Liana fought in the war and it was a recent war too. So the pain, scars (mentally and physical) were still fresh, and memories are still there, Liana haven’t had enough time to let those healed and fade away. Soon, she would be dragged into their own war. It was not fair, it was just not fair. But there was one question that she wanted to ask when she first laid eyes on her picture. 

“Albus, why does Liana Potter look like she is around _twenty-five_ years old? Shouldn’t she be sixteen years old instead?” Minerva demanded as she stared at the picture in confusion as she sees how old Liana looks in it, as a skeptical look appeared on her features for a moment as she looks at the picture for a few more moments before glancing back at Albus expectantly as she hands the picture back to him, '_The child almost looks old enough to be Lily’s age instead of being a child, if not a bit older than what Lily was when she was killed…_' 

Albus stroked his long beard as he thought, then he remembered the symbol that was drawn on the blacktop with white chalk. He looked at his duty headmistress and said, “Remember the symbol that was drawn on the ground where Liana was last seen? Somehow, I did not recognized it, but now that I think back on it. Liana somehow came across alchemy and decided to try it out and it took her back in time.” 

Severus just frowned as he thought it over, but Minerva sat even straighter than before as she exclaimed, “Alchemy?! Are you _sure_ Albus?! How would a _child_ who was only _six_ years old, even get a hold of something like that and then _perform_ it? From what little that I understand of it, some people are born with the ability to do alchemy, and that it’s _very_ much like being born with magic. For her to manage to do it at such a young age with no formal training in either magic or alchemy… She’s lucky to still be alive!” 

“That’s what _I_ would like to know as well,” Minerva added in. 

“Liana must have _very_ good control when she drew the symbol, if she managed to do it successful enough for whatever happened,” Severus said, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, as he stared down at the picture of the redheaded woman in the book who looked so much like his dead former friend, Lily Evans, that it was uncanny, before he then added, “I take it that we are going to try and find her after the school is done, Headmaster? Have you told this to Black as well since he is _still_ looking for her as we speak?” 

“Yes, we shall all travel to Amestris right after the school year is finished at the end of the week, so we will try and track her down before Tom finds out where she has been and tries to kill her and bring her here to safety,” Albus replied, as he starts mentally making plans for how he will handle the situation when they go to Amestris to retrieve Liana Potter and bring her back, as plans began to form in his mind on how he was going to handle the current situation, “and no, I have not told Sirius yet as he is still not back from wherever he is, but I will try contacting him as soon as possible.” 

“I shall handle telling Sirius and Remina the news, Albus. I have to go meet up with them later tonight anyways for dinner, so I shall tell them then and show them this book as proof,” Minerva said, causing the two men to turn their full attention on her once more at her words, as she reached into her robe pockets and pulled out a pocket watch to check the time, as she stood up from her seat while scooping up the book to take with her, and started making her way towards the office door, just as Severus moved to leave the office as well, “In fact I should get going now, or I will be late for dinner if I don’t go get ready now, I will see the two of you tomorrow morning at breakfast to tell you how things went.” 

“Severus please stay a few moments more if you please, there is much we must discuss on this matter,” Albus stated firmly, as the door shut behind Minerva, causing the younger man to scowl darkly as he reluctantly returned to his seat once more, “we must start making plans to handle the situation at hand. If the woman in that book truly is our missing Ms. Potter, then there is truly a lot we must do to fix things.” 

“What is there to ‘fix’ headmaster? If the woman truly is the Potter brat, there is nothing much we can do except *_try_* to convince her to come with us back to Britain to help us with Voldemort. Though I doubt that will be easy from what I read in the book about her.” Severus said, sneering a bit though not with his usual venom, as the image of the redheaded woman in the book filled his mind once more, '_I can’t believe it. It’s like I’m staring at Lily again after all these years._' 

“It is imperative that Ms. Potter return with us. Too much is at stake that she doesn’t have a choice in returning to fulfill her duty to our society if we are going to survive against Voldemort,” Albus said with an imperious tone in his voice, as all signs of his usual kindly grandfather persona seemed to disappear completely as he spoke, as a thoughtful look appeared on his wizened features for a moment, “No matter who she may be now, her sole duty is to us. I do not know how she even wound up in Ameristis to begin with, or even *_how_* she currently looks as old as she currently does, but her age is one of the things that shall need to be fixed. I will need you to prepare a deaging potion for Ms. Potter so that we may return her to her *_proper_* age, so that she may join her age group in the fall when school starts up again and…” 

“I truly doubt it would work, Albus,” Severus said, cutting off Albus’ attempt at instructing him on what to do for him involving Liana Potter, as a sneer appeared on the younger man’s face as he saw the irritated look appear on the Headmasters face at the interruption, “Do you seriously think the Potter girl would comply with anything you want, especially the whole deaging plan?” 

“Whether the girl agrees or not is moot, Severus. She has a duty to us to help us against Voldemort. The fate of the magical world is at stake here, it’s as simple as that and there is absolutely no room for such trivialities like what you speak of involving Ms. Potter. Protecting the life of one person over the thousands who could be saved instead by making sacrifices,” Albus said stubbornly, as he reached out towards his candy dish and grabbed a few lemon drops from the bowl and pops a piece into his mouth to suck on as he continues speaking, “is a risk I am willing to take in the name of the Greater Good even if it means Ms. Potter’s life is in danger in the process. I’m sure that once she gets used to the idea that what she is to do for us is for the Greater Good of all, then everything will go well. I will also need you to uphold your oath to me to help control Ms. Potter.” 

“My oath is to protect Liana Potter, not help you control her, you old fool. I’m not willing to get into something that could come back and bite us on our asses if it goes wrong.” Severus said, sneering a bit at the older man as he thought about the picture he had seen of Liana, '_She looks so much like her mom. It’s like seeing Lily again._' 

“Severus my boy,” Albus started to say, only to stop as he watched as Severus stood up from his chair and started to walk away. 

“I have work to do, headmaster and I’ve delayed long enough listening to you blather on about nonsense. So if you’ll excuse me I need to return to it.” 

“Of course my boy, if you truly need to leave, then you may do so,” Albus said as he watched as Severus got up and turned to leave the headmasters office, he completely missed seeing the irritated look that appeared on Albus’ face at what he had just said, as the elderly wizard pulled out his wand and cast a silent spell at the departing Potion’s Master’s back that hit the younger man dead on, but seemed to have no affect at all as Severus kept on walking without any problems. 

'_I don’t like how Severus has been acting lately when it comes to the Potter brat, I can’t have him mucking up everything now if I want things to still go as planned with the Potter chit._' Albus thought silently to himself as he returned his wand to its wand holster that was hidden inside of his robe sleeves, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features for a moment, '_Hopefully when we contact young Liana and bring her back home where she belongs and get her prepared to face off with Tom, everything will be good and well in the long run._' 

* * *

**_~-#12 Grimmauld Place, - June 11, 2006~-_**

After a quick stop in her personal chambers to get dressed up for dinner at Sirius’ home, Minerva grabbed the Amestris history book, before walking into her fireplace and tossed in a small amount of floo powder as she called out her destination and was soon coming out of the fireplace inside of #12 Grimmauld Place, home to Sirius Black and his wife, Remina ‘Remi’ Black nee Lupin and their children, who were also the legal godparents of Liana Potter. 

The Black family had faced some hard times after the night of the Potters murder. At the time, Remina had been four months pregnant with twins of her own, when Lily and James had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, and Liana had been taken away from the Black family by Albus Dumbledore and placed in an unknown location. 

It hadn’t helped that Sirius had been framed for the murder of James and Lily, especially after he had gone after Peter Pettigrew that night to get revenge upon their former friend who had been the Secret Keeper of the Potters, only for Peter to fake his own death by blowing up a street in the muggle world after Sirius had caught up to him, leaving behind a amputated finger, as well as the corpses of twelve muggles who had been killed in the resulting explosion. 

Sirius wound up being blamed from everything from ratting out Lily and James and handing them over to Voldemort to be killed, to killing his ‘innocent’ best friend Peter Pettigrew, along with 12 muggles, in an explosion that had left nothing but Peter’s decapitated finger in the rubble, and was trapped in Azkaban for four and a half years before his name had been finally cleared after Peter Pettigrew had been discovered alive and was forced to confess to what had really happened the night Voldemort had attacked the Potter family. 

Thanks to her status as a werewolf as well as the wife of Sirius, Remina had been arrested as well, and questioned for hours about her involvement in what Sirius had done, and it seemed like they had been ready to either send her to Azkaban as well despite her answers to their questions, or have her exiled, but Albus Dumbledore had stepped in and gotten her off scotch free and she was finally allowed to return home safely. 

Despite all of the ‘evidence’ that said that Sirius had been the one who had betrayed the Potter’s to Lord Voldemort, Remina had flat out refused to believe that Sirius had been the betray Lily and James, mostly because Sirius had told Remina the truth about the switch a few months after it had been made, and Lily and James had confirmed it with her. The other three had wanted somebody else to know the truth just in case something went wrong with their plans, and they hadn’t trusted Albus Dumbledore with the knowledge of what they had done. 

Five months after Sirius’ incarceration, Remina had given birth to a pair of twins on March 25, 1992. One twin was a boy who had his father’s black hair with Remina’s golden brown eyes who Remina named Loki Remus Black, while the second child was a girl who had Remina’s curly dark brown hair and with the Black family silver eyes, who was named Tiana Elara Black. 

For five years, everyone had believed that Sirius had been the Secret Keeper, seeing how close friends he was with the Potters. He had been the logical choice in everybody’s eyes, so he had been chucked into Azkaban without even a trial to get his side of things, and had tried to get him a trial but no one was willing to either listen to her or believe her, believing that she was just being hysterical about her husband betraying everybody. 

During those five years, in between trying to get a trial for Sirius so he could finally come home where he rightfully belonged, Remina also kept going to Albus Dumbledore demanding to know where her goddaughter was, and refusing to let the old man’s excuses for why she couldn’t see Liana sway her. His claims that she was safe where he had placed her far away from the magical world and safe from anybody who might be willing to harm her because of Voldemorts defeat at her hands was all he would tell her, and that Remina didn’t have to worry about her whereabouts and that she should focus more on her own children instead of worrying about Liana. 

It wasn’t until four and a half years after that fateful night that a stroke of luck hit the Black-Lupin family, when news of Peter Pettigrew being found alive was announced. It turned out that he had been hiding in his animagus form for the last five years as the pet of the third youngest Weasley child. His secret had been discovered by accident when Peter had become badly injured by the Weasley twins and had to be taken to a vet to be treated, and after a few medical scans on the rodent it had been discovered that he had been an animagus. 

They had kept Peter knocked out in his rat form while they called the aurors to come investigate, and when they cast the counter spell that forced Peter back into his human form everyone had been shocked to say the least. It had been deemed suspicious that Peter had been hiding out all these years in his animagus form after his supposed ‘death’ as well as pretend to be the pet of a young child, so he was taken into the ministry and interrogated with veritruism, and it hadn’t taken long for all of Peter’s past sins came out in the open for all to hear. 

At the moment Loki and Tiana were currently at Hogwarts preparing for their final days of school before they would be coming home for the summer, so currently it was only just Sirius and Remina home alone right now. 

As Minerva stepped through the floo and into #12 Grimmauld Place, she was greeted to the sight of Remina rushing around the household getting dinner prepared, when the younger woman spotted her and stopped what she was doing to come over. 

“Oh! Minerva, you’re here early. You’re just in time because dinner is nearly ready” Remina said while smiling happily at the older woman for a moment, as she pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning spell on Minerva to help her get rid of the soot that was covering her body and clothes, “Why don’t you come sit down and relax for a bit while I finish getting everything ready?” 

“That’s good to hear Remina, after the day I just had, I’m feeling a bit peckish right now and can’t wait for dinner,” Minerva said as she returned Remina’s smile as the younger woman came and took Minerva’s coat and hung it up on a nearby coat rack, as Minerva followed Remina into the dining area, as a serious look appeared on Minerva’s face as she pulled out the book she had gotten from Albus, “Though before we eat, there is some grave news I need to give to you and Sirius. Is he home from work yet?” 

“I’m right here, Minnie. You’re just in time for the first course, I hope you brought your appetite tonight,” Sirius Black said jovially as he came around the corner levitating a few plates of food behind him into the room, as he gave Minerva a cheeky grin at the glare she directed at him for calling her ‘Minnie’, as he set down the plates on the dining table and cast a heating charm on them to keep them nice and hot while the three of them talked, as a serious look appeared on his features immediately, “So what’s this I hear about you having ‘grave news’ for us? Has there been an attack somewhere and the headmaster wants us to come help look for survivors?” 

“Nothing _that_ grave, I’m afraid. I have some good news for the two of you. It’s about Liana.” Minerva said as she pulled out the book while watching her two former students faces seem to light up at the mention of their missing goddaughters name as they stared at her excitedly, while at the same stared in confusion at the book she had brought out, “We think we may have found her finally, but there might be some complications with bringing her home?” 

“What kind of complications are you talking about, Minnie?” Sirius demanded as his eyes narrowed a bit at Minerva’s words, as confusion also laced his voice as he continued to speak though he calmed down a bit when Remina placed a calming hand on his arm, “If you’ve found her then tell us where she is so we can go get her and bring her home where she belongs! Plus what’s with the book you brought out?” 

“What’s in this book is what makes things complicated about bring Liana home, Sirius. The two of you might want to sit down,” Minerva said sternly as she let out a small sigh before continuing with what she was saying, “while I explain things to you, and the two of you should read this book for yourselves afterwards.” 

* * *

Awhile later as the trio sat down to eat dinner, it was a somber group as Sirius and Remina contemplated the news that Minerva had brought them about their long lost goddaughter, as Sirius sat with Albus’ book lying next to him on the dining table as he glanced at the close-up picture of Liana’s face with both longing and disbelief. 

'_Merlin’s beard! What happened to her?! How can she be that old in just ten years since her disappearance?_' Sirius thought frantically to himself as he half listened to what Remina and Minerva were talking about, as he continued to stare at Liana’s picture for a moment as he picked at his food with his fork, '_I’ve waited _so_ long to see her again, so now what am I going to do now with her being this old now? She’s all grown up and doesn’t need me to take care of her anymore…_' 

“…what do you think, Sirius?” 

Hearing Remina say his name caused Sirius to quickly snap out of his sulking mood, as he quickly realized that Remina and Minerva must have been talking to him, but he hadn’t heard anything they had said except for that last part. 

“I’m sorry, Remi. I wasn’t paying attention at the moment,” Sirius said as he gave the two women before him a sheepish look as he saw the disapproving look they were both now giving him, “Would you ladies mind repeating what you said again, please?” 

“Minerva was telling us that Albus was planning to go to Amestris at the end of the school year to see Liana himself and to convince her to return back to England with him,” Remina said with an exasperated look on her face as she looked at her husband for a moment before she started talking once more, “and we were asking you if you want to wait to go with Albus to see her, or try going over to Amestris now ourselves before he gets there and mucks things up with her?” 

“As much as I want to go rushing to Amestris to see Liana again, I think we should wait until after the school year ends,” Sirius said, shaking his head sadly at the thought of not being able to rush off to Amestris like he wanted to, “there’s no telling how long we’ll have to be there, and we have Loki and Tiana coming home from Hogwarts soon to worry about. We can bring them with us, or ask one of our friends to watch them while we are gone.” 

“I guess that you are right, Sirius,” Remina said, nodding her head in agreement to what Sirius had said, though she was just as disappointed about having to wait until later to go, “we can explain to the twins what’s going on properly about what is going on in person once they come home.” 

* * *

** _~- East City, Amestris - June 12, 2006~-_ **

Even though Amestris is a sort of small country, it still takes a couple of days to travel from one end of it to the other by train. Finally, after traveling for a couple of days, she was finally to where she was to be. 

“Welcome to East City. May you have a wonderful time during your stay!” The conductor said over the loud speaker. 

Liana picked up her backpack and started on her way to the Alchemists’ Headquarters in the city. Always travel light that way you can go anywhere you want without being weighed down by junk. As she made her way, it began to rain, getting her button up short sleeve shirt and her black slacks wet. Half way there, the ground shook and then there was a small explosion. Running toward the explosion, when she reached there, she saw a body of armor, a blonde haired boy trying to defend himself from an Ishvalan. 

Liana saw the markings on the Ishvalan’s arm and knew it stand for destruction as she too, has similar markings on her arms. She does not usually care who saw them or not. They are a part of her no matter what. When she saw the man go for the killing blow, she threw down her backpack next to the armor and put herself between the boy and the man, while raising her left arm up instinctively to try and block the incoming attack just as Scar’s attack hit her left arm at full power, causing excruciating pain to shoot through her body as her left arm was completely vaporized in a spray of blood. 

“**_DAMN IT!_**” Liana shouted in agony as her left arm was completely blown off up to the shoulder, and only leaving behind a bloody stump, leaving her with only the right arm to fight with, as she staggered backwards as her right arm reached up to grip the area where her left arm used to be, while flinching in pain as her hand came in contact with the stump that was now there instead, while turning her gaze to glare defiantly at Scar even as she felt her vision starting to blur from the pain, as the older man stared in shock at her while the blond boy caught her with his good arm when she nearly stumbled backwards into him, “Back off whoever you are! You have no right to be killing these people!” 

“That was an _extremely **foolish**_ thing to do, whoever you are. You should have stayed out of matters that don’t involve you.” Scar said scathingly, as he got back his baring, before his eyes narrowed in anger as he spotted the State Alchemist pocket watch that was hanging from her belt, as he starts powering up to do another attack, “I _see_ now. Your one of _them_ as well. You can die right alongside the rest of the _abominations_ against _god_ and _pay_ for _your_ sins as well, in _retribution_ for all of the innocent lives you stole in the last war!” 

Before anyone could do anything, a giant stone fist came shooting out of the wall and almost hit the Ishvalan. Turning around, Liana saw the one person that she thought she would not see for a few more days. 

“Hello, Alex. It’s wonderful to see you again even during this.” Liana said as she smiled at the giant man. Alex was also another comrade of hers that fought during the war. He did not change much since the last time that she saw the man. 

“Hello, Liana. It’s _good_ to see you as well. Please forgive me, I have to make this man _pay_ for destroying your arm,” Alex replied. Liana groaned as she saw stars mysteriously appearing around his face and also from the pain of the missing arm. 

While Alex was dealing with the Ishvalan, Liana turned to the blonde boy who she just saved his life, she asked, “So _who_ are you? And _why_ is that man after you?” 

The boy grimaced at the pain that he was feeling, before answering, “I’m Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and that suit of armor is my brother, Alphonse Elric. Scar is after any and all State Alchemists.” 

Edward passed out as there was another explosion that rocked the ground. When the dust settled, she saw Roy and some other officers coming their way. Roy suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw her; Liana smiled and said, “Long time no see, Flame. I would love to chat, but I believe that I’m about pass out due to the blood loss...” 

True to her word, she passed out seconds later and the last thing that she saw was Roy bending over her body and was trying to stop the bleeding. 

* * *

**_~-East City Hospital, Amestris - June 14, 2006~-_**

“Did anyone get the number of that _bus_ that hit me?” Liana called out as she became conscious even though that was hard to do, groaning in pain despite the pain medication the doctors had administered to her, as her sudden movement caused sharp pain to shoot through her newly amputated arm. 

Liana heard someone chuckle in background, forcing her eyes open, she saw the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang sitting in a chair right next to her bed. He looked like he did not get any sleep for the last couple of days and also he looked like a dirty bum from off of the streets. 

“While I _feel_ like crap, you, Roy, _look_ like it,” Liana said to him, as she flinched a bit, as agonizing pain shot through the wrapped up stump that used to be her arm, as her eyes narrowed a bit on it for a moment before reluctantly turning her gaze back on Roy once more as she tried to move as little as possible, “How _long_ have I been out of it and what happened to the _jackass_ who blew up my arm? I hope that _both_ Alex and you made him _hurt_ a _lot_ while I was unconscious.” 

“You’ve been knocked out for two days until right this moment, and well I might look like crap, but at least _I_ did not get _my_ arm blown off by some serial killer named Scar,” Roy responded with a smile on his face, before he turned serious, as he stared down at her in her hospital bed, “and yes Alex and I made him pay, but he still managed to get away before we could apprehend him. Why are you back here when you probably know that the Führer is stationed here?” 

Liana looked at the ceiling, trying to get the words in her head to form sentences as the pain killers were messing with her head. Finally after a few moments, she answered his question, “I have been hearing rumors of a serial killer and most importantly of homunculi, Roy. You know as well as I do, that homunculi are illegal and also against the laws of nature including the laws of death.” 

Roy leaned forward as he asked, “Liana, are you trying to say that you know how a homunculi is made?” 

“Yes, it was one of things that I learned on my travels,” Liana replied with a sigh. Even though her answer is a lie. A long time, before she appeared in Amestris, she was six years old when she appeared in front of the Gate of Truth and met Truth itself. It was the equivalent exchange that she did with Truth and its Gate, it took whatever was in her forehead and her memories, but as she traveled through the Gate, it gave her some information about things like homunculi and the process of the making of that blasted Philosopher’s Stone. And she will tell you that the process of making either one was not a pretty one. 

“So _how_ are they made then, Liana?” Roy asked her. This was something that is not known and it’s not something that was written down. But there is a rumor going around that Doctor Tim Marcoh and Van Hohenheim both have the knowledge on how to make a Philosopher’s Stone, but they could not ask them since they were nowhere to be found. So if Liana knows the information that will be a step in the right direction for them. 

Liana looked around and spend her senses to make sure that no one was around to hear them talking. Once she made sure that it was safe to talk, she began to speak, “Homunculi are against the very laws of nature and death. The first part of the process is to bring the dead back to life by the use of alchemy. The person who does that will lose a limb or a body part in the process and usually they will quit and try to kill it. But to kill such a creature is to make sure that nothing is left of it at all, because if there was a finger or a piece of skin, no matter how small, it can grow back. The second and the last step of making a homunculi is for someone to feed it, a large amount of pieces of the Philosopher’s Stones and when that is done, the thing will become a homunculi.” 

Roy was stunned from what he had heard, he thought back to when he first came across Edward and Al Elric. It was just after they tried to bring back their mother from the dead. But Pinako said that she got rid of it. If she did not destroy it all and leave nothing of it behind, there was a chance that the thing could have already become a homunculi. It was the most likely possibility, since they did not receive a report of a mass of flesh and bones wandering about. Why is it that the two Elric brothers are always the ones who give him the most trouble? 

“How do you even _kill_ a homunculi?” Roy asked her, hoping for a way to kill one if possible. 

Liana replied in a weary tone, “To kill a homunculus, is to kill it over and over and over again until they disappear.” 

“Why is that?” Roy was now curious. 

Liana looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, “The Philosopher’s Stone that they consume is the reason why. To make a Philosopher’s Stone is cruel process; a Philosopher’s Stone requires a sacrifice of a thousand lives. The stone itself holds a thousand lives, so the homunculus has to be kill a thousand times unless they were killed in the past, so the amount of souls that they hold would have dropped from a thousand to several hundred.” 

“Has the Führer been told about what’s happened to me? Or my mom?” Liana asked sullenly as she draped her remaining arm over her face to cover her eyes, '_Great I can already imagine just what those two are going to say when they find out about what happened to me._' 

It has been several years since she last saw him. As she did not want to cross paths with Führer Bradley as she did not know what it was exactly, but lately every time she had seen him in the past something about her adopted father did not right about him. When she was growing up in his family, he had been a great dad as far as she was concerned, and she loved him and her adopted mom, but over the years she had been getting a feeling that something wasn’t right about her father, and with everything that had been going on around Amestris involving him didn’t help calm her feelings about her father. 

Only Roy and Alex knew of her feelings on King Bradley and since they trusted her gut feelings, they kept an eye out on him. But there was nothing wrong about him, but Liana’s gut feelings were never wrong before in the past, so they are currently playing the waiting game, because it was only a matter of time before Führer Bradley shows his true colors. 

Before Roy could ask another question, the door opened and the doctor stepped in. He took one look at her and smiled when he saw that she was awake as he starts talking. 

“I’m glad that you are awake, Colonel Potter. You had everyone worried while you were unconscious. My name is Doctor Goodwin, and I’m surprised that you are awake so soon. You have been unconscious for several days,” Doctor Goodwin said cheerfully as he made his way over to Liana’s bedside and starts checking all of her vitals while he continued speaking, “Now onto the bad news, that serial killer took almost your whole arm, so I’m afraid that you will have to replace it with an automail arm. But everything else looks good, so you’ll be able to leave the hospital either by this afternoon or in the next couple of days.” 

“Thanks doctor Goodwin,” Liana said as she sat perfectly still as she let the doctor do his inspection, and answered whatever questions he asked of her, before he finally left the room with the promise to return later to check on her once more, before Liana looked over at Roy who had remained quiet during the entire ordeal and asked, “So Roy, do you know _where_ I can get a _good_ replacement arm? I need to get one as soon as possible so I can get back to work.” 

“I’m glad that you asked because I’ve already taken the time yesterday to call Pinako Rockbell and her helper, Winry Rockbell and gave them your measurements for a new automail arm,” Roy said cheerfully while smirking a bit as he told her what he had done so far while she was unconscious, as he turned his full attention on her, “so _hopefully_ you will be traveling with the Elric brothers and Major Armstrong to Resembool by this afternoon. Don’t worry; I also took the time to get you some clean clothes, and I will arrange to buy train tickets for everyone as soon as you’ve been discharged.” 

Liana thanked Roy before he left the room to go back to his office. Knowing him, it was to look like he was doing something when in reality he was just sitting there watching everyone else do his paperwork for him. 

* * *

**_~-East City Train Station, Amestris - June 15, 2006~-_**

It turned out that despite Roy’s assurances that they would be allowed to leave that day, the hospital decided to keep Liana and Edward in the hospital for one extra day for further observation just to make absolutely sure that neither one was still suffering from any ill effects from their encounter with Scar, before they were finally allowed to leave early the next day. 

Currently Liana was standing on the platform waiting for her train with the Elric brothers, who were going to be traveling with her on the train that would take them to Resembool, and they were currently surrounded by pedestrians who were also waiting for the train to arrive. Liana stood next to Edward as the two of them started up a conversation with each other, as she tried to keep her mind off the pain shooting through her missing arm as she tried to not move it too much. She had already taken some pain medication earlier, but it still wasn’t enough to completely stop the ache going through her body from her missing arm. 

“So _you_ are the infamous Graveyard Alchemist?” Edward asked her as they were standing by the train waiting for Major Armstrong to show up, “I’ve heard _all_ about you from Colonel Mustang and the others.” 

“Yeah, I’m her and I _really_ hope that what you’ve heard about me is all _good_ things. I heard about you brothers as well, but I also know that _you_, Edward, became the _youngest_ state alchemist ever at age twelve.” Liana said with a slight smirk on her face, as she glanced over at Edward for a moment, and saw that he was watching her as she spoke, it was so cute that someone so short could beam with pride, as she saw the way Ed’s face seem to light up at what she said next, “You even beat _me_ by a whole year, since _I_ was just a year older than _you_ when I first took the exam and officially became a State Alchemist at age _thirteen_. I’m _very_ impressed.” 

Edward became a bit flustered in embarrassment at the compliment, as he mumbled out a thanks, but before he could say anything else Major Armstrong finally showed up at that moment and cut into the conversation, as he quickly spoke up and the group warmly. 

“Hello everyone! It’s good to see you Elric brothers and Liana, it’s so wonderful to see you again after all this time,” Alex exclaimed with joy and excitement. Alex even threw off his shirt to show off his muscles as he usually does. 

“Alex, it’s _wonderful_ to see you too, and thank you for your help against Scar. Edward and I are lucky you showed up when you did or else I think we wouldn’t be here right now,” Liana always like being around Alex as he always knew how to make her laugh. Shaking her head, Liana said, “But _please_, put your shirt back on, so we can ride the train. It’s good to see that you keep in such a wonderful shape.” 

”You’re _very_ welcome, Liana, and thank you as well. I would have _never_ forgiven myself if I had arrived a second later, and you and the Elric brothers had already been dead by the time I arrived. Pure good luck and perfect timing was looking down upon the three of you that day,” Alex replied, blushing a bit at her comment as he bent over to open up one of his suitcases and pulled out of one of his spare military uniform shirts and pulled it on as he starts speaking once more, “If only I was a few years _younger_, I would _marry_ you. We Armstrong men are always known to marry _strong_ and _beautiful_ women such as yourself.” 

”Thanks a _lot_ for the compliment, Alex. It’s very _much_ appreciated when its coming from _you_. Too bad I’m _already_ taken as you should know. Sad to say,” Liana said smiling a bit as she laughed for a moment, as a slight blush crept to her cheeks at Alex’s compliment as she smiled up at him for a moment, as the two of them shared a knowing smile between them, “I only have room for _one_ special guy in my life and I already have him. How about this? If I _can’t_ find someone to marry me that is _good_ enough for me, I just might take you up on that offer then, that is _if_ it _still_ stands in a few years or so. Okay?” 

That caused Alex to blush even more as he nods his head to what she had said, though at the same time he looked worriedly at Liana for a moment when she turned her gaze away from him and returned to talking with Edward about different things, but Alex didn’t say anything more after that. 

As the group continued to wait for the train to arrive, Alex took it upon himself to carry Al’s dismantled body which was currently in a large cardboard box underneath one arm, while holding onto his and Liana’s suitcases with the other, as the group talked among themselves. 

Just then their train came rolling down the tracks and everyone quickly boarded it, with Alex and a train station porter carry on everyone’s luggage, as they settled in different train compartments for the long trip to Resembool. 

'_This is just great, I’m _really_ not looking forward to this trip. Getting a _prosthetic arm_ attached to my body wasn’t what I was planning to use my sick days and vacation time for. I was _hoping_ it would be an _extremely_ long time before I’d ever need to get one to begin with, that is _if_ I _ever_ needed to get one at all._' Liana thought grumpily to herself as she settled restlessly in her cushioned train car seat, as she let out a loud sigh of irritation, as she glanced down at the bandaged stump that used to be her arm, before a dark scowl appeared on her face as she remembered the face of the man responsible for her condition, as she also remembered most of the massacre that had happened in the alley before she had blacked out, '_Just wait until I see that guy again. If I hadn’t been _distracted_ by helping the Elric brothers, this _wouldn’t_ have happened at all. He got a _lucky_ shot in, but the next time I see him, I’ll make him _pay_ for all of the innocent Alchemist lives he’s taken as well as what he did to my arm._' 

* * *

**_~-State Alchemist Headquarters, East City, Amestris - June 17, 2006~-_**

A group of people, who were wearing strange clothes, were walking toward the State Alchemist Headquarters in East City. This group was made up with wizards and witches instead of Alchemists. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remina Black made up the odd group. When they entered the building that received visitors like them. They made their way to one of the closest desks. 

“Hello, what brings you to the State Alchemist Headquarters of East City?” The lady at the desk asked them as she eyed their clothes with disgust, as she thought silently to herself for a moment as she waited for them to answer her, '_What kind of people go around out in public in their _bathrobes_ like that? Don’t they have any shame or dignity?_' 

“Yes, we are looking for Liana Potter, do you…?” Albus trailed off when he and the others saw the look on the woman’s face. Then they all noticed that around them it was silent and they saw that everyone was looking at them like they were crazy to ask about her. 

Severus could not resist making a remark about it, “I can’t _believe_ that a spoiled little brat somehow managed to get them to fear her, I bet she just a weak whiny little brat who is used to getting her way all the time.” 

“Shut it Snivelous! I can’t believe you, you haven’t even met her yet and already your badmouthing her?!” Sirius snapped angrily as he rounded on the potions master who only sneered back him in response. 

“What are you going to do about it, Black? I’ll have you know that,” Severus started to say, only to be cut off by another voice interrupting him. 

“I would _rethink_ that statement if I were you, _brat_, and listen to your companions advice. They fear her because they don’t know her. They only know the rumors about her, and they are well known to be true,” They turned around to see an older man with some gray in his hair, an eye patch over one of his eyes complete with a scar like design on the front of the eyepatch, and with four swords. All in all, they could say that Führer Bradley was a very handsome yet also scary man even for his age, as he glared menacingly at Severus through his one eye, causing the group of wizards to instinctively back up a step in fear when they see him, “But _despite_ that fear, everyone here _respects_ and _admires_ her at the same time, including _myself_ being among them, and I assure you that you will _suffer_ greatly, if you _continue_ to disrespect her in _my_ presence.” 

“Führer Bradley, sir. I was about to…” The woman began speaking rapidly as King Bradley stood before her, as she immediately stood up from her desk and saluted her leader, “they are here looking for Colonel Potter, and I was about to…” 

“It’s alright, Ms. Scott, I will handle it from here,” Führer Bradley raised a hand to stop the woman from saying anything else. He replied as he turned his gaze back on the group before him with a calculating look in his eye, though the glare he directed at Severus spoke volumes and caused the younger man to flinch a bit under the gaze, “I will _personally_ take care of this myself. Please follow me to my office, so we can talk without anyone overhearing us.” 

Without waiting for a response, Führer Bradley then turned on his heal and starts walking away, leaving the group no other choice but to follow him if they wanted to get the answers they sought. 

* * *

When they settled down in the Führer’s office, and introductions had been made all around by everyone, Führer Bradley immediately got to the point and asked, “Let’s not beat around the bush and _waste_ precious time with small talk. I want to know _why_ does a group of British _wizards_ want with one of my _best_ soldiers?” 

The group gasped when he asked that question, causing Führer Bradley to chuckle, “What? You _think_ that I run this country _without_ knowing about its people and that includes the magical community? I mostly leave them alone _unless_ war or anything else that is very important is involved that could be a threat to Amestris.” Führer Bradley said as he settled back in his chair for a moment as he glanced at each of the stunned faces in front of him, as a smirk started to creep up to his lips for a moment before he starts talking once more, “I have also _heard_ all about you British wizards, always killing off what you think is dark or what they don’t understand or what is not human. Amestris is not like that at all, I made sure of that personally. So now I will ask again, exactly _what_ do you want with Liana Potter, the Graveyard Alchemist that has made you come all the way here to find her?” 

Albus cleared his throat as he began explaining everything that is happening in England and what happened in the past. How Voldermort rose to power and began terrorizing everyone who is not pureblood or human. How the war got worse and worse until fifteen years ago, a baby girl defeated him and only received a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead. And how he placed her with a loving family that would keep her safe from the followers who would wish her harm or get revenge for the fallen master. How Liana disappeared from her loving home when she was about six years old and about the drawing that they discovered. And how Voldermort returned a year ago and how Liana Potter was destined to defeat him again. 

Führer Bradley looked at the picture of the drawing, he then chuckled, “No wonder that she is older than she should have been and that she does not remember anything before coming here. She had somehow summoned the Gate of Truth…” 

“The Gate of Truth?” Minerva asked him, not knowing what it was. 

“The Gate of Truth is also known as the Realm of God. To pass through there, you must give up something like an arm, a leg, or some body part or in Liana’s case it was her memories.” Führer Bradley took a long hard look at her, before answering, as a dark look of anger started to fill his features as he remembered the day that Liana had first arrived, and the terrible condition she had been in upon arrival, as he turned his glare upon Albus Dumbledore once more as he recalled what the older man had said about being responsible for where Liana had used to live, “You said that it was _you_ put her in a ‘_loving home_’. I find that extremely **_hard_** to believe, as when she first appeared in the lobby of this very building over twenty-one years ago, covered in blood and half dead from her injuries. It _appears_ that she was _severely_ abused in her _former_ home. She was lucky to still be alive.” 

At Führer Bradley’s words, the group of witches and wizards immediately broke out into exclamations of shock and horror at the news of Liana Potters condition, as accusations were thrown about, mostly directed at Albus who had paled at the news and was now looking worriedly at all of the angry expressions that were now being directed at him by his companions. 

“Half dead?!” Sirius exclaimed loudly as his eyes widened in shock at the news of what his goddaughters condition had been in when she had first arrived in Amestris, as he shot Albus a dark look, “I _thought_ you said she was _safe_ there!” 

“Sirius, I’m sure that this is all a misunderstanding. Petunia Dursley was Liana’s aunt. She wouldn’t have let any harm come to the child I am sure. But even if it did actually happen, all of that was in the past.” Albus said, as he tried to placate everyone though from the disbelieving looks everyone was now giving him, he didn’t think they bought anything he had just said before he turned his gaze back upon Führer Bradley once more, “It is _imperative_ that we be _allowed_ to speak to Ms. Potter right this second and explain her duties to our society. She must also return with us to England to fight against Voldemort and beat him before everything is lost forever.” 

“Believe whatever you want, it doesn’t make what I said any less true, just because you wish to bury your heads in the sand and deny what you just heard. Colonel Potter is under no obligation to go anywhere with you, nor is she obligated to fight your silly little dark lord for you.” Führer Bradley said with a dismissive wave of his hand, as he continued speaking once more while ignoring the annoyed looks he was receiving from his ‘guests’ at what he was telling them, “As a soldier of Amestris, her only duty and obligation is to this country only. But right now I digress. You can’t meet up with Colonel Potter right now anyways, so you all have to wait to meet her as she is out of town to get a new arm fitted to her body as her old one was destroyed recently in a brutal attack.” 

At the news of Liana’s condition upon her first arrival in Amestris all those years ago, everyone who was gathered in the office all turned heated glares upon Albus, who sort of wilted under the heated looks he was receiving but pretended he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but before anyone could say anything, what Führer Bradley had said about Liana’s current condition caught up with them. 

“Wait what do you _mean_ that she’s out of town getting a **_new arm_**?! What the bloody hell happened to her old one?! Who attacked her and why,” Sirius yelled jumping to his feet in anger and fear about the news of his goddaughters lost limb, as anger filled him as he thought about, as he clutched both of his hands into tight fists, “and _where_ can I find them and make them pay! Plus how is she getting a new one anyways? That should be impossible.” 

“Sirius calm down. Getting angry isn’t going to solve anything at all. We’ll handle the situation when it comes up once we’ve met her,” Remina said soothingly as he tried to calm down his enraged friend, though he could feel his own anger bubbling up from within at the thought that his pup had been injured in such a horrible way that it had cost her an arm, as he turned his gaze once more on Führer Bradley with a concerned look on his face, “Führer Bradley, is there _any_ way that we could get any information on Liana? It’s very important that we do.” 

“As outsiders who have no part in our military, Liana Potters condition and how she lost her arm is top level classified information that none of you are privy to since you are nothing more than civilians,” Führer Bradley said as he smirked a bit at the frustrated looks on the groups faces, “So it is of no concern of yours how she was injured.” 

“It very well is my business to know what happened to her! Liana Potter is my goddaughter, and despite her current age, she is _my_ responsibility, Führer Bradley. I _wasn’t_ there for her when she was a baby, and thanks to this Gate of Truth thing,” Sirius said, as a distraught look appeared on his features completely erasing his anger, as he gave Führer Bradley a pleading look, as he reached up and ran a frustrated hand through his thick mane of black hair, “I’ve _already_ missed out on over _twenty-one_ years of her life instead of only _fifteen_ years like I had believed. _Please_, I _have_ to know what was done to her and why it happened so I can know how to handle it when I meet her.” 

“Mr. Black your claims of being her godfather have no bearing here. Colonel Potter is a full grown woman who no longer has any need for whatever it is you were hoping to do for her,” Führer Bradley said, only to be interrupted once more, causing him to scowl a bit at Professor McGonagall as she started to speak up. 

“Excuse me, Führer Bradley. I have just come to realize something. When we discovered that young Liana was here in Amestris, her last name was recorded with the name ‘Bradley’ at added at the end,” Minerva cut in causing everyone’s attention to turn towards the elderly woman with curious looks on their faces as they heard what she had said, as a nervous look appeared on her face as she carefully chose her next words, “It can’t be a coincidence, so I’m guessing that it would be safe to assume that you wouldn’t happen to be…” 

“Liana’s adopted father, yes, you seemed to have nailed it right on the head, Professor McGonagall, and as her father as well as her supreme leader,” Führer Bradley said, with a slight smirk as he watched as realization appeared in the eyes of all of the gathered wizards that were in his office, as he placed his hands on his desk “I have more say in what she does and does not do. She has far more important things to do here in Amestris than to go traipsing over to your country to fight your silly war.” 

Before anyone could respond, there was a light knocking at the door to his office, causing everyone to turn towards it, as Führer Bradley shouted “Enter!” to whoever was on the other side of the door. 

The door immediately opened to reveal a pale skinned man with black hair cut short above his ears wearing the standard Amestris military uniform who looked on in confusion at the group of people who were gathered in Führer Bradley’s office, before he stepped further in and stood at attention and saluted Führer Bradley. 

“Sir, you requested to see me?” the man said, sounding a bit nervous for a moment. 

“Aw… Colonel Mustang, you arrived just in time, I would like you to meet my guests here,” Führer Bradley said as he looked back from Roy to the group of wizards, “Everyone, I would like you to meet my Son-In-Law, Colonel Roy Mustang who is also Liana’s husband.” 

Hearing Führer Bradley’s announcement, for some reason Roy paled even more, as he started sweating some more, as the group of wizards all turned their full attention upon him with wide eyes. 

“Husband?!” Molly Weasley screeched loudly as all her plans that she had been making with Albus Dumbledore seemed to go up in smoke at the news, “But you can’t be…” 

“I assure you madam, that I am most definitely Liana Potters husband,” Roy said, as he puffed up a bit in indignation at the tone he had heard in the red head woman’s voice, as he narrowed his eyes on the group once more, “Sir, who are these people if I may ask?” 

“They would be some outsiders here looking for Liana, Colonel Mustang. They appear to be under the impression that they would be taken her back with them to the country they come from,” Bradley said calmly as he steeple his hands underneath his chin as he looked around at the group, “had she been here. But since she’s not here, and won’t be back for some time, they are just leaving now.” 

* * *

Roy watched as the group of wizards left the office with narrowed eyes as he made a mental note to keep an eye out on all of them when Liana came back, especially the old man with the beard. Something about Albus Dumbledore rubbed him the wrong way. 

Just then Roy noticed how hot the office seemed to suddenly be getting right behind him, and he slowly glanced over his shoulder and saw the one eyed death glare that Führer Bradley was now giving him now that they were alone. 

“Sir? Is something wrong?” Roy said, as he sweated a bit at the temperature seemed to rise up some more at his question. 

“Nothing wrong, Colonel Mustang. Now that the rabble has left, we can get to the matter of why I had you come here today. Now then, Colonel Mustang, since my daughter is away getting her arm replaced,” Führer Bradley said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a manila folder that had Roy and Liana’s names on, “let’s get to the matter of you telling me exactly why neither of you bothered informing me of your marriage before today and I had to find out about it after her arm was blasted off?” 

'_Aw… crap!_' Roy thought to himself as he realized the mess he was in now. 

* * *

**_~-Resembool, Amestris - June 18, 2006~-_**

After several days of traveling by train, finally Liana, Edward, Alex, and Al made it to Resembool, so they can finally get on with what they came here for. It took a bit longer than they originally thought it would take them to reach the small village as Al was accidentally left at another train station by accident. It did not help that a young teenage girl stole Edward’s automail leg and they had to chasing after her. Apparently, the girl just wanted the leg for her father, but her father did not want a replacement even when Liana offered to buy it for him. He said that he is happy with the way things are and he was not going to change it. 

As they got closer to the house, a huge wrench came flying and hit Edward in the forehead and young blond haired girl around the same age as Edward, but taller than he was, came out and started yelling the brothers for doing something dangerous and how Edward probably purposely destroyed the automail arm that she worked so hard on creating just for him. 

It was then an older woman came outside to see what the hell going on and what the shouting going on. She was a bit shorter than Edward was; she was smoking from a pipe, was wearing glasses, and has her hair up in a tight bun. 

“So the short stuff finally decided to visit us and bring some friends along with him,” The woman said in a sly tone. 

“**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU OLD HAG!_**” Edward screamed. Liana shook her head, so it was true that one can get Edward to snap by just calling him short. He needs to work on his temper though. 

“Don’t call me a hag, you midget,” The woman snapped back. 

As the old woman and Edward were arguing back and forth and trading insults, the blonde haired teenage girl walked up to her and introduced herself, “Hello, I’m Winry Rockbell and that is Granny Pinako. And you must be?” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Winry. I’m Liana Potter and I’m here for that automail arm. I believe that Roy Mustang ordered for me while I was in the hospital.” Liana was hoping that the bastard Roy was not too lazy and did not give them her arm measurement. If he didn’t do that, when she gets back to East City, she would torture him slowly and painfully. Poor Hawkeye, she has to put up that bastard. Liana was surprised that Hawkeye did not shoot Roy yet for his laziness. 

Something about Winry seemed familiar to her, but she could not put her finger on it just yet. Liana needed time to figure it out. 

“Yes, of course. Mustang did give us your measurements for the new automail arm,” Winry answered with a smile. 

'_That smile, it’s the same smile as Doctor Rockbell’s. This young woman must be their daughter that they always talked about whenever I bring them much needed supplies,_' Liana thought as she was stunned that she just met the child of the couple who were like parents to her during the war. 

Liana smiled and said, “Your smile is the same smile as your mother’s.” 

Winry slowly turned around and asked her, “You knew my parents?” 

Pinako and Edward had stopped their insults and just watched what was going on between Liana and Winry. Liana used her remaining arm and got out her wallet and took out a picture of the Rockbells and her. The picture was taken the day before their deaths. Liana handed the picture to Winry and said, “Your parents were the closest thing that I had for parents during the war. I never knew my birth parents. Either my parents are dead or they gave me up. But I remember that every time that I visited them, they would talk about you and how they missed you.” 

Winry had tears running down her face as she studied the picture that had her parents in it. It was one of the most recent picture that she had seen and she saw the date in the corner of the picture and figured out that this picture was taken the day before their deaths. Suddenly, Winry hugged Liana and began crying into her shirt, while Liana hugged her back with her only arm. 

“You can keep that picture if you like to, Winry,” Liana told her. 

“Thank you,” Winry said as she stepped back and held the picture close to her heart. “I have one question; do you know who killed my parents?” 

Liana saw a look in her eyes and knew that if she said yes, Winry would hunt down the man and try and kill him, while losing her life in returned. She could not let that happen as she would not be able to face her parents when she moves on to the afterlife. 

“Sorry, I don’t. I’m still looking for their murderer.” Liana lied to the girl. Pinako narrowed her eyes as she could tell that the older woman was lying to Winry. 

Pinako cleared her throat and said, “Since it’s late in the afternoon, you will have to wait till tomorrow to get that automail attached to you, Ms. Potter.” 

“That’s alright. I understand,” Liana replied. 

Winry then invited them in and told them to sit at the table while Pinako, Edward, and she made them some supper. 

* * *

It was dark out and the kids were fast asleep, except Al as he could not sleep, and Liana was sitting on the porch staring up at the night sky at the stars that were shining brighter than anywhere where else that she had traveled to. 

“Why did you lie to Winry about her parents’ killer?” An old tired voice asked behind her. 

Liana turned around and saw it was Pinako. Liana let out a tired sigh and answered, “When Winry asked me that question, I saw the look in her eyes and I knew that if I had said yes. Nothing would have stopped her from hunting him down, to get revenge for her parents, but in process of doing that she would be killed. I had promised on her parents graves that I would protect her with my life. If I had let her do that and get killed, I would never be able to face her parents in the afterlife.” 

Pinako nodded and sat down beside Liana. Pinako asked her, “So you know who killed her parents then?” 

Liana nodded as she answered, “It was Scar. The same man who tried to kill Edward and his brother. The same man who blew off my arm.” 

Pinako stared at the young woman beside her and saw that age look on her face that was only present on those who returned from the war. It was sad to see such a young person already tired of the world and its doings. 

“Do you know _why_ he did it?” Pinako questioned. 

Liana answered, “Yes. I was told by the other patients that Scar had lost his arm during a short battle and his brother sacrificed his arm and gave it to his brother, Scar. The arm has marking for the power of destruction. I guessed that those markings messed with his mind as he was not used to that. So with the combination of the battle and the alchemy, it was too much for him and he lost his mind for a short period of time.” 

Pinako lit her pipe and said, “It’s so sad for all of you young folks to go through war and came out of it more damage than before. Are you going to tell Winry the truth?” 

Liana sighed, “Someday, when I am sure that she won’t go out for revenge. Someday.” 

Pinako nodded and they just sat there looking at the stars. Both of them that saw too much of the bad in the world. 

* * *

** _Present Time… _ **

** _East City… _ **

**_With Albus Dumbledore…_**

Albus was sitting in one of the usual overstuff armchairs he usually conjures, thinking and planning his next moves. It was so surprising how easily people could be misled, but most of them were just sheep, not wanting to think for themselves. All of his plans were ruined now and all because of that stupid Potter girl. He had so many plans for her and now this is what happens. He should have kept a closer eye on the girl before she disappeared and then maybe this could have been stopped. He had tried to get the location of Potter from the Führer’s mind, but he was blocked by so much anger that it sort of scared him that a person could hold onto that amount of anger. So he tried to sneak into the mind of Liana’s commanding officer, Roy Mustang, but he was blocked by a huge wall of extremely hot flames. 

Liana Potter should have grown up with her Aunt and Uncle, who would have abused her and then when the girl turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter. He would have sent Hagrid to introduce her to the wizardry world. Hagrid, then would have made it look like Albus was her savior for getting her out of her abusive home and that she would have looked up to him and do what he said without question and all because Liana would have felt like she owed him. And also Hagrid would have turned her against Slytherin and anything that would be considered dark. And during her first year, she would have made friends with Ronald Weasley, who would keep her from being too friendly with anyone outside of Gryffindor and also, keep her from gaining too much knowledge about the magical world and later his family. 

And through her years at Hogwarts, he, of course, would set up some life threatening tests for the girl to face and he would come at the last minute and as he came in like a savior would, saving her and make her loyal to him even more and then she would be easier to mold. Then when she enters her fifth year, she would be fed small doses of a love potion that would have her fall in love with Ronald. And when she finally faces Tom and then if both die at each other’s hand, the Potter fortune would go to the Weasley Family, but if she did not die, he would step up and kill her, while claiming that she was turning dark and was becoming the next Dark Lord. And no one would question him and her fortune would still go to the Weasleys. 

But now that was all ruined and all because that little brat had to come across alchemy somehow and summon something powerful like a Gate or something of that nature. It did not really matter to him what she had summon. Now that the brat is older than she should have been, she will be a lot harder to mold into a Gryffindor martyr, but once she sees his grandfather act, she would listen to him as it never failed him before. And then Liana Potter would become a martyr one way or another. 

* * *

**_With Severus Snape…_**

In a hotel somewhere in East City was a pacing Severus Snape. Severus was not a very happy man, due to what happened yesterday, someone had put a spell on him that made him hate Liana Potter immediately and he had not even notice that there was even a spell put on him until yesterday. Luckily, he was able to break its hold on him without any problems or letting the caster know that he had broken it. 

It did not take too many guesses to know who placed the spell like that on him. And he would not put it passed Headmaster Dumbledore to do something like that. Ever since becoming a spy for that old geezer, he was forced to stand on the sidelines and watch the old man destroy countless lives for his so called ‘Greater Good’. And he could not do anything, because the old bastard could say the word and he would be Azkaban faster than a second. But in reality that so called ‘Greater Good’ was just used for the Headmaster’s own personal gain and it hardly benefited anyone else. 

Albus Dumbledore may act like a grandfather that truly cares about everyone else, but that was just an act or rather a mask. Severus knew that the Headmaster took out classes that were extremely necessary to have out of Hogwarts for his gain and blamed it on budget cuts, which was never true. He even subtly encouraged the other three houses to bully Slytherin and make them look like the bad guys. 

Severus collapsed in a nice comfortable armchair, not like the overstuff ones that the Headmaster conjures. He smirked to himself, as he remembers the one time that someone, like Madam Bones, went behind the Headmaster’s back and did something that ruined at least half of the Headmaster’s plans. It came to Madam Bones’ attention (through Rita Skeeter’s digging through files AGAIN) that Sirius Black was thrown into prison without a trail on the word of Albus Dumbledore. So Minister Fudge granted Sirius Black a trial (only because Rita threatened to go public with the knowledge AGAIN) and did it behind the Headmaster’s back. The Headmaster found this out a bit too late and he had personally witnessed the temper tantrum that came from the Headmaster when he found out. 

Severus knew that he would have to keep an eye on Liana Potter, whenever she is around the Headmaster. And personally hoped that she did not act like her blasted no good, girl stealing (in Severus’ eyes, Potter stole Lily from him) father. But with her being in the government military and had gone through, from the sound of it, a very bloody war at a very young age. 

Apparently, from what he had read in that book that led them to Potter, she was barely in her teens when she was forced to become one of the several main high ranking soldiers on the front lines. Miss Potter should be able to see through the Headmaster’s grandfather act very quickly like the Führer and Roy Mustang did. Now all he has to do is to wait and watch and do the best that he could to protect Lily’s daughter from the Headmaster. It was the least he could do for Lily and he promised that he would do it on her grave. 

* * *

**_Evening the next day in Resembool…_**

Liana Potter was lying motionless in bed, trying to get over the most unbearable pain that she had ever felt. And she swore never to have a limb blown off again as she could not handle this again. the surgery to attach the nerves in her arm or rather shoulder to the automail was one of the few things that she would never wished on her worst enemy… well, maybe on Scar, so he would at least hopefully, think twice about blowing someone’s limb off. Liana could not even have any pain killers or that wonderful knock out gas as that would mess up her nervous system and then they would not be able to tell if they had done it properly. 

Suddenly, Alex came into her room, pulling her out of her thoughts, and said, “Roy is asking to talk to you on the phone. He says it’s _extremely_ important and _cannot_ wait until later.” 

Liana sighed and asked Alex with puppy dog eyes, “Very well. Can you carry me to the phone please? Don’t think that I can walk any time soon on my own.” 

Alex beamed with extremely happiness as little shiny stars appeared around his face, exclaimed loudly, “Of course, my dear Liana. The Armstrong Family is known to carry something twice our weight.” 

Liana twitched at Alex saying that she was fat and weighed twice as much as Alex, but she did not say anything. 

Liana was just grateful that Alex was gentle with her since basically every move causes her pain. Finally, Alex set Liana down on the couch that is right next to the phone. 

“This call had _better_ be _very_ important, Roy, that it couldn’t _wait_ until later,” '_Or else,_' was left unsaid, but they could hear it anyways, as she gritted her teeth as pain rocked through her body from her arm, “Or else the _next_ time I see you, I will...” 

“It _is_ very important, Liana, I assure you or else I wouldn’t be bothering you right now,” Roy spoke into the phone, hurriedly cutting off whatever Liana was going to say, “Yesterday, there was a group of people here, looking for _you_.” 

Liana felt very annoyed now and was ready to hop on a train and go and kill Roy for this stupid reason, so she snapped angrily, “There are a _lot_ of people looking for me, Roy…” 

Roy interrupted her by saying, “These people knew of you from _before_ you came to Amestris through the Gate of Truth. And apparently, due to the actions of the Gate, you had traveled back through time. You should be at least fifteen years old right now, instead of being twenty-seven years old. By the way, why didn’t you tell me how you really lost your memories?” 

Liana felt all of her anger left her as she went into shock, here she was, searching the entire country, looking for at least one tiny clue to her past all of these years, but now her past came walking into the Alchemist HQ in East City. She felt like she was going to faint at any given time, but also she felt like someone had punched her in her stomach. 

Roy continued, “But be careful when meeting them, especially this Albus Dumbledore, I don’t trust that man. Something about him does not seem right. And I would not put it pass him to betray whoever in order to get his way. And apparently, you are a magical witch, with real magic and also from Britain. And there is also something else that you really need to know.” 

Liana felt herself go numb with shock, what else did Roy believe that she needed to know about. First her past that she had been searching for ever since the war had ended came to East City. Second, she just finds out that she is way older than she had be. Third, she is a real live witch with magical powers, sure she knew about the magical world, since she had run-ins with that world during her travels and the war. And fourth… wait, what was the _fourth_ thing? 

Liana snapped back into reality and asked, “What _else_ do I need to know, Roy?” 

“Well, after the Führer dismissed the group, he had _me_ stay behind to _discuss_ something with him.” Roy said nervously, clearly not sure how he should tell her, before letting out a loud sigh as he decided to tell her everything that had happened, and get it all out at once, as he quickly continued talking once more, “_Apparently_, he has _somehow_ found out that we are married and wanted to make sure that our personal lives and feelings did not mix in with our jobs.” 

Oh crap! She had forgotten about her marriage to Roy. It had happened so damn quickly and neither of them really remembers it. Only two or three people, other than the two of them, who knew about it was her best friend Alex Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, and possibly Maes Hughes, who was the Head of the Information Gathering Department. 

Their marriage had happened unexpectedly right after the war; both of them were drinking very heavily, but not in celebration like many of the others, no there were trying to forget what they had done during the war. The ones who were celebrating did not fight in the whole war like they did and saw and did what they did. The rest of the night was blurry, but the next morning, they woke up in the same bed naked, with wedding rings on their left hand, going through massive hangovers, and in her case, she was very sore in certain places that her what else had really happened the night before. 

They never really got around to getting divorced, but they never mentioned their marriage to anyone, except for Alex and Riza who had somehow saw the rings and cornered them. But over the years, Liana would take a small vacation in her travels and visit Roy whenever they both had some spare time from their military duties to get away together for a while without arousing any questions. 

But before she could say anything, Roy continued again, “Look I know that there is more to tell you, but I want to tell you when you come back.” 

Liana sighed tiredly and told him, “I will be traveling back there with the Elric brothers and Alex when we are finished here. By then I should be healed enough to travel.” 

“Very well, I will inform the Führer that you would be back in two weeks,” Roy paused before continuing in a softer tone. “I’m just happy that you are doing alright. I don’t want you to die on me or scare me like that ever again.” 

With that they both hung up the phone. But Liana felt really happy for some reason when Roy said that to her. Alex then asked, “May I ask what was that all about?” 

“My past came knocking on Roy and the Führer’s door when I was traveling here. And apparently thanks to the Gate of Truth, instead of being the age of _twenty-seven_,” Liana said as she sighed loudly in irritation as she felt like she had aged at least _fifty_ years in a _minute_ when she was pulled back into reality and she answered Alex’s question, “supposedly I _should be_ at least _fifteen_ years old. And that I also have magic. Oh, and the Führer somehow found out about my _marriage_ to _Roy_.” 

“**_WHAT!?_**” Edward shouted out in horror, causing both Liana and Alex jump as they sort have forgotten about the others being in the same room. Edward was pointing at her and looking at her like she had somehow grown two more heads. “You’re _married_ to that _bastard_!?” 

Liana gave him a stern look at Edward and explained in a hard tone, “It’s not like that I wanted to marry Roy on purpose. It just happened after the war had ended, we were drinking heavily, trying to forget the horrors of the war that we had witnessed and done. We were drunk when we got married.” 

Pinako sighed as she checked Liana’s new arm, making sure that everything was working properly. She said what she thought, “That is one of the main reasons that war is so very horrible to live through. It can break even the strongest people mentally, physically, and emotionally faster than anything else in this world.” 

Edward looked down at his feet in shame and apologized, “I’m sorry. I did not know.” 

Liana nodded, “It’s alright, but I think that I should go back to bed and go to sleep.” 

Alex lifted her up in his arms and put her back to bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately. He kissed her on her forehead and prayed that she would not get any nightmares from her memories of the war. Alex knew that she had forgotten about her marriage to Roy and he did not remind her as it would bring back memories that are best forgotten. Sure, she had risen through the ranks at an extremely fast pace, but she was just barely a teenager when the war first broke out and as a high ranking officer she was placed on the front lines, leading her men to war and possibly death. So it was really harder on her than it was for the others, who were older and went through the same war. Alex desperately hopes that her past would not break her even more and finish what the war had started. He just did not want to see that happen to his best friend, when she is this close to finding out what really happened to her. And she was still healing from it all. 

* * *

**_The Gate of Truth…_**

Truth actually felt some pity for the mortal girl for what’s going to happen to her next as it would not be easy and it could possibly break her beyond repair and healing, if things were to be left to go down its current path once Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Flaming Chicken finally got their hands on her. 

Liana Potter, the only person to ever live that was touched by both Death and Fate. It was her fate to suffer like all others who were touched by Fate. But she did not deserve to suffer to the extreme like the old no-good goat, Albus Dumbledore, would have caused if she had been allowed to grow up in her old timeline as Fate had originally planned. 

And since Truth was bored and wanted to cause some chaos in the mortal world, it took matters into its own hands and gave her the means to win and come out alive. It was strange that Truth should care about any mortal, let alone Liana Potter, but let’s say, she was one of a kind. Truth could still remember the scrawny, malnourished, and scared six year old little girl who had appeared before it all those years ago, and he never once regretted his decision to give her what she wanted even if it meant pissing off Fate and Death. 

Young Liana Potter had discovered some books on Alchemy in some trunks that belonged to her dead parents that her aunt kept hidden up in the attic of the Dursley home after her aunt had ordered her to clean up the attic one day, and the little girl decided to try the alchemy herself and was brought straight to Truth as a result. 

The resulting deal the two of them had struck, was that Truth would send Liana away to somewhere that she could be happy, at the cost of her memories of her current life, though Truth could immediately tell that the six year old was more than willing to give up those memories as long as she didn’t have to remember the pain of the past. He left her with the memory of what her name was as well as her birthday along with the skills to do basic things including Alchemy, but little else. Though just before he was about to seal the deal he had discovered an extra soul latched onto the lightning bolt scar on Liana’s forehead that was giving off powerful waves of darkness, and after telling Liana about it, she had asked Truth to remove the second soul as well as part of their deal which he readily did. 

Even now, Truth still chuckled in amusement as he remembered how the dark soul had screamed in agony as it was dragged out of Liana’s scar and dragged through the dark abyss that lay beyond Truth’s gateway to never be seen again, while the scar on Liana’s forehead became a barely healed faint outline on her skin that could still be seen. Afterwards the deal was finally sealed, and Truth sent her off to her new life in Amestris, over twenty-one years before she was supposed to be born. 

Over the decades ever since helping save Liana from what Truth now knew was a Fate worse that death, if she had been left on her original path, Truth had been keeping an eye on the fiery redhead from behind the scenes, watching her grow up from the scared child she once was into the woman she was now, and he’ll deny it for all eternity, he had grown a fondness for the girl. 

Ever since Liana had finally caught up to the timeline that she had originally come from over five years ago, Truth had successfully been blocking all attempts to locate her by the wizards, making it near impossible for the Hogwarts delivery owls to track her down in order to deliver her invitation let, and also had to block any magical attempts to summon her directly back to England, while laughing happily at Albus Dumbledore’s growing frustration at his failed attempts to bring Liana back ‘home’ to England. Even that phoenix familiar that Albus Dumbledore didn’t stand a chance at locating her thanks to Truth’s interference. 

But now, after five years of successfully blocking the wizarding worlds attempts to find her, it looks like Fate had decided to pull a fast one of Truth, and Liana’s location was finally discovered by chance thanks to Liana’s former childhood babysitter and minder, Mrs, Arabella Figg, an elderly squib woman who had been chosen to watch over Liana and report back to Albus about her. 

'_Hmm… maybe I should help her out and keep an eye on her._' Truth thought silently to itself as it tried to figure out how it would help out Liana with her latest problem that would help mess up Albus Dumbledore’s plans for her, before Truth suddenly snapped its fingers and smiling and cackling like a mad person when its work was done. '_Anything to ruin the old goat’s day and possibly life._' 

* * *

**_Back with Liana Potter…_**

Liana was sleeping like the dead when her new metal arm began to glow as the markings that were on her previous arm, began to appear on the metal, before the glowing disappeared and left the black markings, as the bangs in the front of her head turned snowy white while the rest of her hair remained its natural color. But something else began to happen on Liana’s abdomen, a thick black vertical line appeared and it looked like someone had taken a very wide tip black marker and drew a line there. It was around ten inches long and it seemed to wiggle some. 

Suddenly without warning, the thick black line split apart in the middle and a huge eye was revealed, it looked around for a couple of seconds before closing again. Unlike Gluttony with the man made fake, the real Gate had imbedded itself in Liana’s body for the future use as it would protect its new host from anything that it deems dangerous to her. Albus Dumbledore was going to be in for a huge shock in the future as Truth and the Gate of Truth now have a portal to the mortal world that can be open without any help. 

** _To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_25_** pages. This is my first Harry Potter crossover, involving Fullmetal Alchemist. Credit for the first four chapters goes to **_TheBlackSeaReaper_**, while everything that comes afterwards belongs to me. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won’t be tolerated. 

I want to give a shout out memoriam to **_Alan Rickman (Born: 1946, Died: 2016)_** who played the best Severus Snape in the **_Harry Potter_** movies, who died on January 14, 2016 at the age of 69 from cancer. He’ll be missed by everyone who knew him from both the movies and in real life. I’ll always remember him best in his roles as Severus Snape in **_Harry Potter_** and the evil Judge Turpin from **_Sweeney Todd_**. 

I have a new poll up on my profile page for my ‘**_A Shinobi, a Mother, and then a Witch_**’ story, to help me decide on Kai’s babies and what their genders should be. Please go vote on what you think they should be. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I’m looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it’s been so long that I can’t remember their **_titles_**, since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you _please_ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I’m looking for.**  
**_1._** Years ago, Sirius Black took some steps to protect his newly orphaned godson, by casting an ancient and powerful spell that caused the real Harry Potter to be switched with another baby boy named Alexander Harris. The spell switched the two boys looks and DNA and gave Xander all of Harry’s magic and cursed scar and vice versa so no one is the wiser. But Sirius dies a decade and a half later without telling anyone about what he did all those years ago and takes his secret with him to the grave. Now, years later after the final battles with Lord Voldemort and The First, ‘Harry Potter’ is now happily married to Ginny Weasley and expecting their first child, and ‘Xander Harris’ is together with Dawn Summers, when the spell suddenly breaks, no thanks to Willow, giving the two men back their original looks and identities and powers.  
**_2._** Harry becomes suicidal and depressed and tries to change himself much to the displeasure of Dumbledore and his ‘friends’. After an argument with Ron and Hermione, he befriends Draco Malfoy just to spite all of them and they become close, until Dumbledore calls Harry in for a meeting, and basically tells him how he can and can’t act, and casts a spell on him that hurts him if he goes against Dumbledores rules, but he ignores it and endures the pain. Last chapter I saw, Harry had reached the point where he was going to jump off the astronomy tower just as Draco shows up just as he jumps and Draco manages to reach him in time to grab him and try and pull them both back up before they fall to their doom.  
**_3\. (Thor-Avengers xover)_** A female version of Loki (who is also ruler of Asgard in her home universe) is taking a vacation between alternate universes, and winds up in the Harry Potter universe, where she finds and adopts Harry Potter at a young age, who is also the reincarnation of one of her kids. As the years go by and Harry gets reintroduced to Earth’s magical world, she and Harry meet other reincarnations of her kids who live in the Harry Potter universe, as well as meets the Harry Potter universes _MALE_ version of herself, along with the Avengers later on. **_(Female Loki/Bucky pairing)_**

**_4._** In one universe, a teenage Harry Potter couldn’t take all the pain and suffering going on in his life and successfully committed suicide. In a desperate attempt to try and salvage the situation with the war with Voldemort on the horizon, Dumbledore and the Order cast a ritual to try and summon their Harry back from the dead, but instead wind up bringing a completely different Harry Potter, who’s **_never_** met _any_ of them or had anything to do with Voldemort, to their world instead. The last chapter I remember reading, had the other Harry was skiing/snowboarding down a mountain (or maybe it was surfing in the ocean) with his friends when the summoning spells creates a portal right in front of him and he goes flying through it into the alternate new world and makes him crash land in front of the Order of the Phoenix.  
=====================================  
**_Adopted On:_** January 23, 2016  
**_Completed On:_** January 26, 2016  
**_Updated On:_** September 24, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I need help with a poll that I have up on fanfiction.net. could everyone go vote on it. The link to the poll is: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1045091/


End file.
